


《過客》

by starry20rooftop



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry20rooftop/pseuds/starry20rooftop
Summary: 金炳善猜自己也許是被世界遺棄的存在，為世人施展快樂魔法的甘霖並沒有落在自己身上，卻沒發現，一路上只有他一個人撐著傘走著。





	《過客》

如果把你當作一個過客，可能我不會這麼難受。  
// 

金炳善又睡不著，也不知道是這幾個月來第幾次了。不過他不介意，反正早已數不清了。  
每次以為自己能安眠的時候，腦海總會浮現一個張熟悉的臉。  
他知道問題的癥結在哪，卻沒有親手解開的決心。  
那是他唯一留給自己的東西。  
// 

雖說是唯一，其實也不對，金炳善躺在屬於那人的床上想著。  
白璨螢本來就沒有甚麼體味，自由奔放的他也不喜歡用古龍水，有時候金炳善會忍不住在想，是不是以後沒有人會記得他們短暫地成為室友的時光。可能以後其他人會問，炳善啊你不是一個人住的嗎？  
天知道他現在有多不想聽到「一個人」這三個字。  
// 

在白璨螢離開的第一個月，他還是會在各種地方聽到Fissure這個名字不停在他的周邊響起，大家都為這位優秀又強大的主坦的隱退而感到惋惜。  
「如果璨螢在的話就好了……」某天在競技場後台用膳時不知道是誰突然提起了前隊友讓休息室陷入了一片沉默之中，一向寡言的他更是沒有打破僵局的意欲。他從盤子裡抬頭時剛好與首爾隊的隊長對上眼，在弟弟們面前總是帶著笑意的眼睛換上了試探的目光。  
金炳善也不知道為甚麼當時自己要錯開視線。  
// 

漸漸金炳善明白到，原來人的記憶真的短得可憐。  
原以為關於那個人的一切都會像空氣中的灰塵顆粒籠罩著他們的生活，但原來只要下幾場豪雨，就能把那些肉眼看不到的污染物沖刷走。  
那麼看來這所天使之城已經得到雨水的潔淨，又變回了那個為人熟悉氣候宜人，活力四射的地方。  
可是金炳善還是偶爾會喘不過氣來，彷彿所謂的新鮮空氣都包含著大量的懸浮粒子，刺激著他的呼吸系統。金炳善猜自己也許是被世界遺棄的存在，為世人施展快樂魔法的甘霖並沒有落在自己身上，卻沒發現，  
一路上只有他一個人撐著傘走著。  
// 

季後賽排山倒海的壓力灌注到他身上，即使是金炳善也感到有點乏力。金炳善又想起堅持忠於自我的室友，那天他躺在床上不經意地透露出自己的苦惱。  
「我厭倦這個遊戲了，太不有趣了。」他的語氣輕鬆得就像在說，昨天的宵夜炸雞裡的炸粉漿太多了，口感過於油膩。其他隊員聽到可能會附和這位歪腦特別多的主坦，笑著回他一句我也是。金炳善意識到這不是個玩笑，認真地追問箇中原因，但他沒有得到答案。當時他第一個反應不是隊伍可能要失去這位強力主坦，而是，  
他可能會失去白璨螢。  
現在他總算是了解白璨螢當時為甚麼沒有回答他的問題，「厭倦」二字已經足夠演繹一切因由，精煉既準確。  
如果那時候他多問一句，他的室友會有那麼一絲機會回心轉意嗎？  
「那我呢？為我留下不行嗎？」  
// 

他不想在讓那個瘦削的身影再不停在腦海徘迴，人去茶涼，說再多的話也只是徒添難以言喻的空洞感。金炳善找到一個可行的解決辦法，他搬離曾經充斥他們笑聲的房間，尋找新的室友。事實證明暫時遠離跟那些回憶有關的地方有著一定的作用，至少他感覺到房間裡有另一個人讓他睡眠的長度和質量同樣有所提升。  
但這是個治標不治本的方法。  
深夜覺得肚子空空的，宿舍裡沒有甚麼可充饑的食物，只有自己一個醒著金炳善又不想特意點外賣。最後他選擇拿起了一包來自家鄉的拉麵走到甚少使用的電磁爐前解決他的生理需要。金炳善想起粉絲們嚷著要看自己的臉，不喜歡自拍的他索性開起了INS直播。架起了有些重量的手機，他一邊把蔬菜包拆開一邊看著滾動的留言區。  
「我不是特別喜歡吃拉麵，但我餓了。」  
「我喜歡硬一點的麵條。」  
「我只會煮拉麵，不好意思。」  
然後金炳善突然屏住了呼吸。

「沒關係，上次Fissure nim還是托炳善的福才能吃到拉麵呢！」

金炳善只好裝作冷靜地繼續下麵，反正這兩件事都是他擅長的。   


//

世界不會沒有了誰就停止轉動，但金炳善的世界沒了白璨螢，就如失去了辛辣調味包的拉麵，麵條還能填飽肚子，日子依然能繼續過著。  
在白璨螢離開後，金炳善仍然未能為他們的關係下定義，但金炳善非常清楚，  
他一定不是一個過客，不只是一個過客。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 疼痛文學最好了！  
撐傘那裡想寫的是，送走了雪以後其他人都漸漸集中自己的生活，只有塔一個繼續惦掛著雪，不讓時間把雪在自己身邊的痕跡帶走。  
怕我寫得不清楚，這裡解釋一下。


End file.
